


Unrequited Love - Or Not

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's love for his partner is unrequited - or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love - Or Not

## Unrequited Love - Or Not

by Ami

I don't own them and I'm not making any money off this.

I'd like to thank Simon Erif for betaing this.

This is an answer to Peja's challenge to write a fic based on the word 'Unrequited.'

* * *

Blair sighed. _This unrequited love shit is a bitch,_ he thought. He looked up from the essay he was grading, staring at Jim through the curtain of his hair. His partner was flirting with a motorcycle cop. Tall and bronzed, with long black hair, Maria Domingez wasn't Jim's usual type. But then again, it didn't matter who Jim flirted with, Blair hated them all. He wanted Jim to want him, but he went for tall, leggy redheads -- or tall Spanish beauties, it seemed. 

"Why doesn't he want me?" he asked himself, under his breath. Jim normally kept his senses turned down when he was at the station, too many things could ambush him there, so he didn't think Jim would hear him - but he was wrong. He went back to grading the exam, never noticing Jim suddenly look his way and break off his conversation with Maria. 

"Hey, Chief." 

Blair looked up; Jim was standing over him. "Hey, Jim," he returned. 

"We need to talk." 

Blair tried not to wince. 

He knew, from personal experience, that those words never led to anything good. "Sure, Big Guy, what about?" Blair said, trying to keep a light tone to his voice. 

"Not here." Jim motioned for Blair to follow him. 

Blair followed Jim into the break room, where Jim shut and locked the door. Uh-oh. He must be pissed about something, Blair thought. 

Jim stalks towards Blair, looking like a panther on the prowl. "So, Chief..." he said casually. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were in love me?" Jim pinned Blair in his gaze, and Blair was helpless to escape. 

"I, er, I, um..." Blair stuttered. 

"Because I've wanted you for a while, but you never seemed interested, so I never brought it up," Jim finished, smiling softly at his partner. He reached a hand up and cupped Blair's face, bring him forward for their first kiss. 

Blair felt like he was drowning in Jim; the kiss was perfect, mesmerizing. He grabbed a hold of Jim's head and brought him forward, thrusting his tongue into Jim's mouth, trying to crawl inside of his Sentinel. 

Jim, however, gentled the kiss, coaxing Blair down from his frenzy. He broke their kiss and pulled Blair's hands away from his face, holding them in his own. "Hey, it's not like we have to do everything right now," Jim said teasingly. "This isn't a one-time deal, Chief," he promised. 

Blair gasped for breath. "I -- I know," he stammered. "I've just wanted this for so long, and I never thought you'd feel the same way..." he said in a small voice. 

"But I do, Chief. Now, why don't you grab your stuff, so we can go home and make my bed our bed?" Jim proposed, grinding his hips into Blair's hard cock. 

Blair gasped and his eyes lit up. "Lead on, lover," he purred. Apparently his love wasn't unrequited after all. 

* * *

End Unrequited Love - Or Not by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
